


i'd hang the moon for it to shine (on her sleeping)

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: (Family Is) God's Gift to Us All [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Adam and Nicole Gallagher welcome their first child.





	i'd hang the moon for it to shine (on her sleeping)

**Author's Note:**

> @merdarkandtwisty left a review on "Baby's First Christmas" suggesting that I write something about Nicky, seeing as it's mentioned in the final chapter of that story that she's a newlywed. This is me trying to do justice to that suggestion. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (The title comes from the song "Everything Changes," which is included in "Waitress.")

Nicky Gallagher was sweaty. She was sore. She was exhausted. But, more than anything else, she was happy. God, she was so happy.

Adam was talking to her family in the lobby, so she was alone with her daughter for the first time since the baby was born. Little Maggie Jo seemed content enough, snoozing away in her mother’s arms as she sucked happily on a pacifier. She was so tiny - just under six pounds and measuring only eighteen inches - but she had also already proven herself to be oh-so-strong. Her delivery hadn’t been an easy one. It had taken thirty-six hours for her to make her appearance, and she’d not come out crying. It’d taken the doctors nearly a minute to suction out her mouth and nose, so she could let out that first weak but beautiful screech. The moment she cried for the first time, her mother did too. It’d taken them both a bit to stop.

Nicky glanced up when the door opened slightly. Her mother peeked in, her eyes widening tearfully as she caught sight of the baby in her daughter’s arms.

“Hey, Mom,” Nicky murmured quietly. “Come over here and meet your granddaughter.”

“Granddaughter. Oh,” Erin breathed as she made her way across the room. “Look at her. She’s tiny. And beautiful. Oh, Nicky, she’s so beautiful. She looks just like you did.”

“She’s got Adam’s eyes,” Nicky told her. “They’re already bright green. The nurses are a little bit in shock about it.” She smiled down at her daughter and then looked back at her mother. “Do you want to hold her?”

“Of course,” Erin responded immediately. She sat in the armchair at Nicky’s bedside so that it was easier for her daughter to hand the baby over. She stared down in wonder at the little girl. “She’s so tiny,” she murmured, bouncing the baby in her arms. “Hi, Maggie Jo,” she whispered softly. “I’m your Grandma, and I love you so much.” She ran a finger down the baby’s plump cheek. “Your great-grandma and your Great-Uncle Joe - that’s who you’re named after - they would both love you so much too. I just know it.”

Nicky’s eyes pricked with her own tears at that. She cleared her throat before speaking again. “Are Grandpa and Pops here? I want them to meet her, too.”

“Oh, honey, everyone’s here,” Erin assured her. “I can go get them, if you’d like?” She smiled when Nicky nodded. “Okay. I’ll be right back.”

Adam came back before her mother did and sat down in the chair beside her. Maggie didn’t even blink as she was transferred from her mother’s arms to her father’s. The moment her great-grandfather stepped through the door, however, her eyes shot open.

“Hey, kiddo,” Nicky’s grandfather greeted fondly as he came to stand behind his grandson-in-law’s chair to peer over his shoulder. “Well, would you look at that. She’s a replica of you at that age.”

“Aside from the eyes,” Henry commented. He’d celebrated his hundredth birthday months before, but he was still up and kicking. “She’s as pretty as all Reagan women are. Your great-grandma would have loved to meet her.”

“I wish she could’ve met her,” Nicky murmured as she stared over at her husband and child. “Joe and Grandma, too. Maggie would have adored them all, I just know it.”

“They would’ve adored her, too,” Frank assured her. “I still remember Joe’s reaction the day you were born. He was nineteen and skipped a day’s worth of classes to sit there at your mother’s side for fourteen hours.” He shook his head fondly. “He was always the overprotective brother, even with two years between them.”

“He’s still watching over us,” Henry said wisely. “Over us all. He’ll keep this one here safe, Nicky.”

“I know he will,” Nicky said with a soft smile.

Danny and the boys dropped in after her grandfathers left and stayed for a bit; her uncle teared up when he held Maggie for the first time, something he’d not done since Finn was born nearly fourteen months before. It was a sight that brought tears to Nicky’s eyes, too, and brought to mind something Eddie had told her when Joseph was first born, about how lucky the Reagans were to have one another. They really were.

Jamie and Eddie were the last to visit. Joseph was the first through the door. The six-year-old ran to her bedside and peered curiously at the baby in her arms. “She’s littler than Finn,” he informed her.

“She was born earlier, buddy,” Uncle Jamie told his eldest son quietly. Finn was sleeping against his shoulder as he came forward to clap Adam on the shoulder. “Congrats, Gallagher.”

“Thanks, man,” Adam replied, staring over at his wife and daughter. “I’m feeling pretty blessed.”

“Believe me, you always will,” Jamie said knowingly.

Eddie stepped forward with Collin and Liam to get a peek at little Maggie. “Be gentle,” she advised Liam when he stood on his tiptoes, so he could better see. “She’s still little.”

“Okay, Mama,” Liam agreed readily. He gently held Maggie’s little fingers between his own. “Hi, baby,” he whispered when she stirred and blinked.

“She likes you,” Nicky told him.

“I like her too,” Liam told her confidently. “She’s little, like Finn was. I’ll protect her.”

“I know you will.” Nicky was hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion that she should’ve anticipated after such a long labor. Eddie, of course, took notice immediately.

“All right, troops, let’s file out and let Nicky and Adam get some rest. You’ll see the baby again soon.”  The Detective hoisted Liam into her arms and then ushered Collin and Joseph out ahead of her after bidding farewell to the new parents and her baby niece.

“Congrats again, guys,” Jamie whispered as he followed his wife out the door, Finn still sleeping in his arms.

“So,” Adam murmured after he’d seen them all out, “we are officially alone with our kid. How crazy is that?”

“So crazy,” Nicky replied honestly. “But in the best possible way.”

“Yeah,” Adam murmured as he gazed at them both with open affection. “The best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maggie is a shortened form of Margaret, the second name of Nicky's grandmother Mary Reagan. Jo is the feminine version of Joe and therefore honors Nicky's late uncle. I legitimately considered naming the baby Reagan for a while, but decided against it after realizing I still have Eddie calling Jamie by his surname in, like, half of what I write.


End file.
